Darth Viscretus
Darth Viscretus, born as Kára Volshe, is a Force-sensitive human-Vahlan female. She was born in 44 BBY in Keren, Naboo. She served as a physician and Commodore in the Imperial Naval Medical Corps, before joining the Ember of Vahl, training as a Sith and eventually ascending as Empress of the New Galactic Empire. She eventually became publicly known as Darth Viscretus the Malevolent as she joined the New Sith Order, and later ascended once more to Empress - as the Eternal Sith Empress alongside Darth Dreadwar. Biography Early Life Kára was born to a middle class family on Naboo, in the mountain city of Keren. Her mother, Michré, was a staunch supporter of the Republic and a scientist employed at the Keren Medical Centre. Her father, Jonpa, was an advisor for multiple Naboo businesses, moving frequently and temporarily to Theed and Kaadara. She had a brother, Chrisian, and a sister, Emiliana. Her childhood was mostly uneventful. She possessed odd dream precognition, something that plagued her sleep and came on in erratic fashion. Mild Force attunement being far from uncommon for those of Vahlan ancestry, there was no reason to pursue such vague happenings. Despite this challenge, her interests strongly lay in medical science and diplomacy, and thus she followed the path of many Naboo youth - experimenting with internships and junior academies offering education in both. Her family relocated to Theed for a time, then returned to Keren for their higher education. At 14, she noticed intensifying of those unusual occurrences that she had passed off in her childhood. Glimpses in the corner of her eye, faint whispers, worsening nightmares. They lead to nothing, and so meant nothing, as her family assured her. She accomplished excellent grades over the next two years, and at 16 was slated to enter a Core World university to pursue a doctorate in medical sciences. It was around this time of change and stress that her odd psyche began to crumble. Her mind began to slip, but she told no one about the whispers, the twisted beings that met her gaze in mirrors and the shadows, the dreams, or the feelings of unease that never left her. To tell anyone would be a sentencing to some institution, far from her gilded future. Imperial Navy The Rise of the Empire Upon achieving her doctorate from Aldera University‘s School of Medicine, and secondary specializations in Acute Medicine and Microbiology/Immunology from Theed University, Kára enlisted directly into the Republic Navy, within the medical corps. By this time she had experienced several tumultuous relationships and friendships, all a symptom of her greater condition. Bending beneath the stress of deployments and lack of stable social life, she turned to spice as more than just the occasional comfort. Her next deployment in 19 BBY brought her to Dantooine, where she met Elgin Cvetkovic, then a Colonel in the Republic Military and a prominent politician of the Raioballo sector. Following an extended partnership, the two entered a romance and remained stationed in Raioballo or Chommell sectors, Elgin utilizing his influence to keep them together despite the chaos of the shifting political tide. At the end of 19 BBY, Kára met Lassa Vodia, a sub-lieutenant in the Naval Medical Corps serving below her. They became friends, serving a short term in the Outer Rim on humanitarian mission before returning to Raioballo to continue efforts of the newly-formed Galactic Empire. The formation of the Imperial Military after the rise of the Galactic Empire saw Kára promoted to Commodore, while Elgin rose to General. They both were stationed on Carida as of 17 BBY, her medical expertise granting her the ability to care for wounded in a hub of the Empire. Elgin and her married, the stability of their station more than most military could dream of. The sanctity of her and Elgin's lives together were short-lived, for her mental state had continued its decline in the years since her graduation. Her spice use reached a peak, Elgin placing his own rank and pristine record on the line for her. He in fact tricked her into serious withdrawal, then arranging medical care near her family upon Theed. Her temporary leave from the Medical Corps was not taken well, and she faced disciplinary action shortly after her return, despite her recovery being incomplete and unsurprisingly, a failure - a fact she kept from Elgin. It was a mere four years later in 13 BBY that they divorced, her condition worsening yet again and Elgin seeking greater recognition and rank that she was quite obviously a risk to. Leaving the Empire Now 31, Kára maintained rank and returned to Keren along with now-Captain Lassa Vodia, taking a position as a physician researcher at the city's medical center. Her tenure was short-lived, as her mental state reached a desperate low. For weeks she vanished from her normal life, unable to be reached by anyone but Lassa. Concerned, Lassa arranged psychiatric evaluation. It was upon discovering this that Kára fled Keren. Unwilling to risk losing what little livelihood and freedom she had, she then fled Naboo at large, following a hallucinogen-enhanced vision she had repeatedly witnessed in her feverish withdrawals from reality. It first brought her to Hutt Space and the Sith Worlds, but it soon became evident that was not her intended destination. The archives gave her a language, spun by her visions. That of the Vahla. She rented a ship, setting course for Serenno. Serenno Her initial arrival in Carannia offered little solace. It was only a contact that found her, scouring a library in some corner of the city, that gave her any direction. They recognized the creature she had drawn as one of mountain folklore, which led her to a small town on the outskirts of the mountain region. Her visions intensified, but her search ended with fever gripping her - as it did much of the town. She was one of few to survive. A Vahlan healer discovered her still in the throes of illness, and learning of her ailment, brought her to the cult's settlement. Her recovery amongst them lead the cult - the Ember of Vahl - to learning about her visions and the seeming-hallucinations she witnessed. Their knowledge brought new light to her suffering, as they declared her not only a Chosen of Vahl - but the supposed incarnation of their patron goddess. She had little choice but to undergo their rituals, the only promise that she would regain her sanity and harness that which plagued her. The rituals were trying, harsh, and required physical pain as well as sacrifice. Though, she survived. And with her survival - she thrived, gaining command of the whispers of the Force and visions it provided her. She emerged with a new-found power and understanding, her skin scarred and painted, but her mind resilient. The Ember of Vahl From 12 BBY to 4 BBY, Kára studied extensively, until she was seen fit to take the title of Viscretus. Combined with the Dark Side teachings of the cult, and their history, she chose aptly to refer to herself as Lady Viscretus, Chosen of Vahl. She delved into study of biology, manipulation of life, and the arcane. She led the Ember in their search of their homeworld, the lost rituals of the Vahla, and the true identity of Vahl. The Inquisitorius and Fall of the Empire The Galactic Empire began to prove a threat, and Viscretus ventured to worlds of Imperial control. She acquired a new identity with her name and near-decade of experience, and in a bid to control the Empire's knowledge of the Vahlan cult, joined the Inquisitorius. Her efforts kept the Vahla out of public and Imperial focus. In the time she spent serving the Inquisitors, she also made tenuous connections. The fall of the Galactic Empire in 4 ABY ushered her from involvement in it, already lessened after the end of the Purge in 1 BBY. She returned to the cult, taking a role of diplomacy, and continuing to strive for her newfound goals of power and immortality. Lumiya In 6 ABY, Viscretus, whilst traversing the Outer Rim discovered Lumiya, herself maintaining a low profile. The meeting sparked a tenuous, cautious alliance that eventually resulted in Lumiya - under the guise of Darth Immaculata - as her master. Viscretus continued to train beneath Lumiya for near the next decade. Her training did not end, formally, but dissolved as Lumiya shifted her focus to Korriban and Viscretus returned to the cult. Kraytite Sith Viscretus remained as a powerful figure of the Ember, and eventually garnered notice upon Serenno from a visiting Sith, associated with the Kraytites. She allied herself with them temporarily, taking the name of Iella Severina Draav from the initial meetings upon Serenno. She assumed a role of a lesser, weaker Sith from Coruscant, and began rumours of her "master's (Viscretus') death" to remain out of direct notice and make it seem the Ember were now amenable to Krayt's demands, while simultaneously attempting to find opportunity to take over the Order. However, she was soon betrayed by her then partner Darth Arktys in a moment of unexpected weakness on Khar Delba, with permanent consequences. A scar upon her thigh, and mental shift due to the severity of such a betrayal. Thus ended her alliance, the Order far too chaotic to meet her goals or satisfy her desires of immortality. New Galactic Empire Her second exile alongside the Ember lasted nearly 40 years, ending only as opportunity arose in 140 ABY. It was during the later years of this exile that she adopted a son, Rand, raising him from a young age on Serenno. She did not bring him with her initially, believing Saffia a safer residence than any other place in the Galaxy. Galactic politics were shifting, the end of Krayt's Galactic Empire providing necessary distraction and chaotic reorganization. It was in this time that she met Hjörþrimul and Særli, Hjörþrimul another Chosen of Vahl - one whose similar visions and initiation to the Ember brought them closer. Viscretus found herself donning illusions and her prior name, entering the galactic stage as an admiral within the New Galactic Empire. She caught the eye of Sistros, whom she began training under as a Febrayasi - obscuring her Sith and Dark Side background, and declaring herself a grey Force user. Shortly thereafter, she rose to Supreme Grand Admiral under the regime's reign of Emperor Sinreb Irth. Ascension In 147 ABY a terrorist attack upon the Senate organized by the Vong Reborn and Vasalians resulted in the critical injury of Emperor Sinreb, and the Inner Circle granted her the emergency powers of Head Of Stat e through election. She accepted the titles, and declared herself Empress shortly thereafter, also becoming Supreme Chancellor of the Senate at the same time. She immediately began scheming, her ascent complete, hoping to fracture the fledgling Alliance to Preserve the Republic and shake its allies. It was around this time that she was passed the helm of Dark Lady of the Sith, from Lady Mystique, and ruled the Acolytes of Darkness alongside a Jedi splinter faction and the Febrayasi. She united three Force philosophies into one, keeping them occupied with roles such as the Imperial Knights, as well as laws catered to each of their strengths and desires. The second Vong war followed soon after, its forces emerging from the Unknown Regions at the command of Nairę Vastila - a fallen Febrayasi bent on utter destruction. The Empire reigned supreme until 150 ABY, when the Federation turned its focus inward, believing her too powerful and some, believing her illegitimate to the throne she had claimed. At the same time, the New Sith Order of Darth Dreadwar had begun to creep inwards from the Unknown Regions. Her fall was carefully orchestrated, the catastrophic Battle of Naboo forcing her into yet another exile, this time her loyalists accompanying her. Darth Dreadwar - and the New Sith Order Darth Dreadwar offered her clemency just before her demise - and thus she cleaved from the New Galactic Empire, her ranks either carefully hiding their true loyalties or fleeing with her fleet into the greater Galaxy. Her pact involved her taking the position of Head of Sith Intelligence, as well as acting as a Sith Master. She served in these capacities from 150 ABY to 154 ABY. It was during this time that she befriended Darth Apollyon, a friendship that was volatile but extremely close in any Sith definition. She continued to direct a very limited ring of Volshist persons, including her great-grandnephew Chek Mosth. However, she did not maintain contact with the fleet nor with other secret organizations, such as the G51 Communications team operating on Coruscant. For all intents and purposes, she had disappeared entirely. In 154 ABY, she found herself thrust into a mission alongside Darth Apollyon, Darth Catalyst, and Darth Xirr, to the False Tomb of Naga Sadow. Before their mission, she snuck into the artefact repository of Darth Dreadwar, within his Sanctum, and was shown visions of Serenno aflame, including that of an obelisk tumbling in the horizon. On the approach, accompanied by acolytes, she found herself ambushed by assassins Kevala and Scionica. The group enticed the assassins into their party, and they entered the tomb and cleared it. In the tomb she was inevitably forced to Drain Darth Coatlec, who had not only shown insolence but also significant stupidity in his actions. Thus began her distaste for him. In the tomb she acquired the armour of Vahl, along with pendants and the holocron of Darth Venomis. It was in a short break upon their return from the mission that she formally pursued the Emperor, using the holocron as reason to approach him - but was spurned, after nearly ingesting a droplet of its essence, which required the Emperor to apply flame of a candle to her tongue. Irate, she left accompanied Erastus who had come to report a disturbance with Apollyon. Led by desire, she fooled the ensign into returning from the courtyard to the rooms of the Emperor‘s tower and seduced him. The Emperor then possessed him, and thus Viscretus found her desires answered.It was in a short break upon their return from the mission that she formally pursued the Emperor, using the holocron as reason to approach him - but was spurned, after nearly ingesting a droplet of its essence, which required the Emperor to apply flame of a candle to her tongue. Irate, she left accompanied Erastus who had come to report a disturbance with Apollyon. Led by desire, she fooled the ensign into returning from the courtyard to the rooms of the Emperor‘s tower and seduced him. The Emperor then possessed him, and thus Viscretus found her desires answered. Two days later, the Emperor ordered her on a mission to Dantooine, where she directly subverted the Emperor’s direction and instead brought acolytes, Erastus, and Apollyon on board her shuttle. Her plan was twofold, an attempt to seduce the ensign yet again, but also to have aid in accessing her vault in her former palace on Dantooine. Onboard the shuttle, an acolyte by the name of Voidwalker acted in a manner construed as flirtatious, and kissed her during her threatening of him. Thus, having faced more serious assault in the past - and not wishing to grant him any clemency - she mentally dominated him with Force horror, forcing him to have horrific visions whenever he kissed anyone. It was also this mission that one could argue her true dalliance with Sallacine also began. New Sith Trials Three months post mission to Dantooine, Viscretus found herself twined in a relationship with Erastus, and a courtship with the Emperor. She had also taken Lady Kevala as her apprentice. She was set to go on mission to the Valley of Golg, but was instead incapacitated by Darth Re'van during a chaotic battle within Insipid’s chambers. The Emperor summarily executed her multiple times utilizing Essence Transfer and clones, for reasons yet unknown to her. Upon her awakening, she was stabbed by a slave who had been ordered by Darth Bellorum, and the Emperor thus was required to complete yet another essence transfer to preserve her life, though she was not left unscathed physically nor mentally. In 155 ABY, Viscretus also took Erastus as her apprentice, due to unforseen circumstances that resulted in them garnering a much closer bond. She was also possessed with long lasting illness around this time, a diluted form of Venomis acquired through her testing of the holocron's liquid months prior. True Sith Trials / Eternal Sith Empire She led the Great House of Vahl upon her return from the Unknown Regions, into a short lived Civil War - proclaiming herself Empress once more and Erastus as Emperor Consort. At the time of the Eternal Sith Empire, she was married to Darth Dreadwar. Dreadwar and her had one daughter together, by the name of Deianara Vespasia Dreadwar (born in 155 ABY). She was also empowered with the identity and power of Vahl (Tilotny) by the time of the ESE, and thus assumed both titles as a part of her identity. She did not choose to embrace this identity wholeheartedly, however, believing that would inevitably lead to her final destruction. She maintained her appearance and humanity as Volshe, desiring to escape her inescapable suffering in the form of El Shuddem by living freely as her shard. Appearance Physical description: '''Thin, tall, lanky. Her face is very classically structured - "Nordic" - with porcelain complexion, light blonde hair (often worn in braids or various updos), glasz eyes (truthfully, they are an ominous gold, as she later prefers to show). Various brandings of a mysterious origin descend from her forehead to lower jaw. Wears dark makeup quite often, usually a familiar plum on her lips and eyes. '''Clothing: '''Prefers cloaks, dresses, and robes with intricate design to any uniform or anything more form fitting. Especially enjoys lavish headdresses. Seeks to appear mysterious and ominous. She does have golden armour when absolutely necessary (read: when the situation forces it). '''Personality and Traits Imperious and reserved to most, she maintains the poise and posture of an Empress. Her ego and goals do not afford her much patience, and she is just as quick with sardonicism or punishment for errant as she is with her pleasantries for those who do not ''test her. But beyond her outward persona, she is not merely the questionably sane, charmingly, coldly cordial Empress she plays. Her passions and fears drive her to relentlessly pursue immortality and power as well as forge an ultimate utopian society, no matter how chaotic the path to success may be. Her indulgences are dark and a great many, her darknesses even greater, and her sanity precariously on the edge, balanced on her successes. '''Powers and Abilities' Her general skills include diplomacy, medical and biological sciences, logic, agility, general intelligence/knowledge (of many seemingly inconsequential topics), and languages. She is a first and foremost a scholar, one who craves knowledge and seeks to hold the universe's worth of knowledge in her mind. Viscretus is an expert sorceress and arcanist, excelling in Sith magic and pursuits of the arcane, such as Sith alchemy. Her most notable skills are that of Dark Side Healing and Art of the Small. Though not utilizable in combat situations, her knowledge and mastery has allowed her to heal grievous wounds, augment her physiology, and augment the physiology of others, along with aiding in her reversal of aging. She also possesses masterful skill in Essence Transfer and Tutaminis. Her other chosen skills include Pyrokinesis, Force Lightning, Dark Side Tendrils, Mental Domination, Force Plague, Telekinesis, Force Drain, and Force Choke. Her lightsaber training is minimal but effective, with her chosen form being Ataru. She wields double blades of a black bladed violet, able to be modified into a saberstaff. She rarely utilizes her ‘sabers, however, and instead prefers to use her wide array of Force powers. Skill Sets: OST: Class: Sorceress/Arcanist Force Push/Pull - 1 Force Plague - 3 Force Choke - 1 Force Lightning – 4 Mind Trick – 3 (amplified to 5 by Relle Talisman) Form IV (Ataru)'' - 2'' (Sorcerer tree only) Force Drain – 4 (Arcanist only) Dark Side Healing – 4 Tutaminis – 10 Essence Transfer – 10 ESE: Class: Sorceress/Arcanist Level: 10 (Dark Lord of the Sith) Points: 50 Force Push/Pull - 1 Force Plague - 3 Force Choke - 2 Force Lightning – 5 Mind Trick – 5 Form IV (Ataru) - 2 Pyrokinesis – 2 (Sorcerer tree only) Force Drain – 4 (Arcanist only) Dark Side Healing – 5 Tutaminis – 10 Essence Transfer – 10 Personal Affects Weapons: 'Two lightsabers, black bladed with violet glow. Athame, inscribed with ancient spell and depictions of various folk goddesses of Serenno. Rarely if ever uses them as she prefers Force powers. '''Equipment: '''In her quarters (occasionally on her person), various circlets of minor enhancing power; armour of Vahl; holocron of Venomis; Relle Talisman; three strange amulets of opalescent, black (shard of ''Conkesta), and violet crystal; a crumbling staff of greelwood and silver; a small latticed gold puzzlebox with a prayer to Vahl inscribed upon it; and various tomes of Sith alchemy, history, and similar topics. '''Ships/Transport Personalized Lambda ''T4-a class shuttle, and her flagship, the ''Eminence-class Super Star Destroyer Triumphant. Category:Characters Category:Dark Side Users Category:Females Category:Sith Category:Admirals Category:Vahlans Category:Dark Lords of the Sith Category:Shards of Vahl Category:Members of the New Galactic Empire Category:Ember of Vahl Category:Force Sensitives